1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for holding packages on a backboard of an electronics apparatus such as a communication/information apparatus, in which a plurality of packages, each consisting of a printed circuit board mounting electronics devices thereon, are held in parallel to each other by a connector connection with a common backboard.